


Sleepover | Ladrien

by Sunnshine_l



Series: Love Square Oneshots [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fluff, Nightmares, Sleeping Beside Each Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27523810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunnshine_l/pseuds/Sunnshine_l
Summary: She comes over. They fall asleep.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Love Square Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003158
Kudos: 21





	Sleepover | Ladrien

**Author's Note:**

> The last stories were fun to write and someone requested this! If you want a story for me to write, just dm me on instagram or leave it in the comments below!
> 
> IG: @princessesunn

It had just been another day full of photoshoots and fencing and chinese.

He looked at his phone, it was Sunday?!

It meant Ladybug was coming over around 10 pm.

He smiled to himself and got the PS4 out.

This was gonna be fun.

-

She had arrived at 9:50.

“Hey”

“Hey”

They both laughed.

“Why are we so awkward?” she asked.

“I have no idea, My Queen”.

They sat down and played a few games.

MarioKart 3, Tekken, Ultra Mecha Strike 3, and lots of it.

“Hey, why don’t we watch a movie?” he asked.

“Sure!” her face lit up. “What’d you recommend?”

He thought for a moment. 

“Hmmm… How about Rapunzel?”

She giggled, the giggle that made his day a million times better.

“I’m a sucker for Disney, sooo…. Go ahead!” she said with a confident smirk.

-

Somewhere in the movie, Ladybug fell asleep beside him, leaning against his shoulder.

He wasn’t moving to wake her up, nor was he watching the movie.

Suddenly, she was shifting, moving and whimpering. (not the sexual thing lol)

“C-Chat…”

His eyes widened. 

“W-What did -did she just s-say?”

Ladybug continued to squirm, tears were trailing down her face.

“Don’t leave me, Minou” she whispered.

Adrien has never seen this side of her before.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

“Never my queen”.

And they both fell asleep.


End file.
